I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicles for collecting, packing, hauling, and unloading refuse materials which may include recyclable materials. More particularly, the invention is directed to refuse collection systems which incorporate integral side-loading lift and dump bucket systems which cooperate with corresponding offset or recessed receiving hoppers having packing devices to load refuse materials into truck bodies. The truck body and loading system including the hopper may be divided into a plurality of separate dedicated compartments to segregate materials during loading and maintain separation after compaction. The side-loading system includes one or more single or multi-compartment manually-loaded buckets and may also be provided with an automated extensible arm system for addressing and tipping other curbside containers.
II. Related Art
The business of collecting, hauling, and disposing of waste materials is rapidly becoming increasingly complex. The materials of collection, in addition to normal refuse disposable at landfills, may further contain a variety of types of materials destined for recycle. It is preferable that materials collected for recycle be at least separated from other refuse if not further broken down into individual recycle species at the point of collection. Of course, generally the complete breakdown into separate species is not practical, but it is desirable that at least highly compactable materials (for example, aluminum, plastic, and paper) be separated from glass at this juncture.
Furthermore, the types of containers in which materials are placed at the points of collection are many and varied. This, of course, has led to the development of a variety of dedicated accessing, lifting and dumping devices to be carried by collection vehicles.
It is known to provide a dedicated rail or track or similar guide or mounting system on the side of a refuse vehicle in combination with a dedicated container which can be filled in a lowered position and thereafter lifted and dumped using a dedicated lift and dump mechanism and operating along the guide system. Side-loading mechanisms of this type are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,910,434 and 4,090,626 to Ebeling et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,427,333 to Ebeling; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,710 to Kovats. A vertical rail assembly having a bin-gripping carriage apparatus for engaging, lifting and dumping a refuse container is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,786 to Bingman.
Multi-compartment systems which include dedicated multi-compartment collection receptacles which operate using guided mechanized lift and dump systems to lift and empty them into corresponding multi-compartment hoppers and haulers have also been described. One such system that includes a vertically moving external lifting and dumping trough having a series of compartments which correspond to internal truck body divisions is shown in Dinneen (U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,531). The internal compartments are discharged by tilting the truck body relative to the chaise. In Seader (U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,271), a pair of pivoting buckets on each side empty into larger containers mounted on the chassis of the truck forward of a rear-loading refuse body. Mezey (U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,563) discloses multi-compartment container/hopper systems for front and side-loading trucks.
A further side-loading multi-compartment system is depicted by Ratledge, Jr., et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,496. Other divided side bucket-loaded multi-compartment refuse truck bodies are illustrated and described by Horning et al. in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,288,196 and 5,316,430 and by Glomski in U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,025. Buckets may be provided on both sides of these devices and may be recessed. Howells et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,070) discloses a single sided divided bucket which loads compartments forward of a rear-loading refuse body mounted on an elongated frame.
While each of these systems has certain desirable attributes, all of these devices have shortcomings or limitations overcome by one or more aspects of the embodiments of the present invention, which contemplates an improved lift and dump guide systems for side bucket loaders in combination with offset or recessed hoppers in singular multi-compartment versions. Additionally, boom-mounted container emptying devices may be combined with the bucket system. The truck bodies may be permanently mounted or removable/detachable units. These ends are achieved with a general simplification of the prior mechanical complexity of such systems and introduce improvements which facilitate efficient operation.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved side-loading refuse vehicle.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved multi-compartment side-loading refuse vehicle.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved bucket lifting and dumping mechanism for a single or multi-compartment side-loading refuse vehicle.
Still another object of the invention is to provide improved side-loading refuse vehicles having bucket lifting and dumping mechanisms which reduce spillage commonly associated with bucket lift and dump mechanisms.
Yet still another object of the invention is to provide an improved side-loading refuse vehicle having single or multi-compartment mechanized lift and dump buckets on both sides of a receiving hopper.
A further object of the invention is provide an improved side-loading refuse vehicle which has a refuse hopper recessed to correspond with the longitudinal chassis support beams of the vehicle.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an improved side-loading refuse vehicle in which an extensible boom container lift and dump mechanism is combined with one or more side-loading bucket lift and dump systems in a single or multi-compartment system.
A yet still further object of the invention is to provide a multi-compartment refuse hopper which avoids the build-up of refuse materials behind associated compartmentalized compaction devices.